CRASH
Colonial Regional Ambulatory and Surgical Hospital, more commonly known as CRASH medical, is a medical and emergency services company that operates though out known space. CRASH is the brain child of its founder Dr. John Carter, saw a need for a more flexible medical response team, than those fielded by individual system governments. Using his contacts throughout the verse, he created CRASH to fill that gap. Operations & Facilities CRASH operates medical clinics throughout stations and colonies in the Rim and Deep Dark.. Though these clinics, CRASH provides comprehensive care to a variety of colonists and races. CRASH also operates a robust emergency response corp. CRASH teams are often the first to arrive at emergency calls. CRASH-ER teams are capable of Hazardous Location, Hazardous Material, and Tactical Medical response as well as evacuation under these conditions. CRASH also provides contract medical services, to individuals, crews, corporations and independent colonies. Service Levels CRASH offers four levels of service contracts, each with extending benefits for the amount purchased. CRASH services can be ordered via HPG, with field teams being dispatched from the nearest Medical Facility via Slipstream or Astria Portia. Higher level contracts also may add the an optional biomonitor, which provides an auto-dial service in case of emergency, on worlds so equipped to relay the signal. * Basic Service gives the client pay-per-service access to CRASH services. It costs an annual fee of 5,000 Credits, and fees for CRASH services can range from 5,000 Credits for HTR to 8,000 Credits for on-site resuscitation. Acute care coverage ranges from 500 Credits to 1000 Credits per day, depending on the level of care. Note that these costs are significantly less than the average hospital stay and even basic first aid care on many backwater worlds. * Gold Service gives one free resuscitation per year, plus a 10 percent discount on clinic/hospital stays Base cost for HTR is halved, although death compensation, expenses, and other costs remain the same. Gold contracts cost 250,000 credits per year. *Platinum Service gives free HTR service, four free resuscitations per year, a half discount on clinic/hospital stays and death compensations are only for employees and innocent victims. Platinum service costs 500,000 Credits per year. Response Teams * SRTs - Standard response teams are used on known worlds, with a low threat level and consist of 1 to 4 medical personnel and their equipment. SRTs are dispatched to non tactical medical calls on peaceful, non hazardous worlds. *'CRASH-ER '- Emergency Response teams to Chemical Biological Radiological & Nuclear incidents. CRASH-ER teams rapidly deploy to treat casualties of CBRN incidents and decontaminate personnel and equipment. CRASH-ER also has the capability to provide long term decontamination of 'dirty' environments and ecosystems. *'HRTs' - High Risk Teams are the public face of CRASH on many worlds. Tactical Medical Teams, consisting of Medical Professionals and several " Risk Assesment & Mitigation Personnel" (RAMPS) these heaviy armed teams specialize in Tactical extraction of wounded clients from hostile environments. Equipment & Facilities CRASH utilizes a varity of advanced medical equipment inculding a line of Nanoscale Robot Medical Units. CRASH-ER units deploy with the latest GiaGen decon equipment & supplies. HRTs are equipped with a varity of tactical equipment choosen by the RAMPS for the current operational environment. CRASH has a contigent of task specific vessels to support Medical and Humintarian operations ranging from Medical Frigates to Small Medevac Shuttles. Task specific ground vehicles, espically the ruggard MR Hover Rover - Ambulance Version, are used by CRASH teams on a varity of worlds. Aquistion by GaiaGen In the Spring of 2512 CRASH announced their acquisition by GaiaGen, a large privately owned corporation. GaiaGen is based out of the Nova Unity Colony in the Dark Regent Drift. Reports indicate that GaiaGen is the corporate arm of House Hengeyokai, with the Clans of the Hengeyokai consolidating their corporate holdings under one umbrella company. GaiaGen has released a statement, welcoming CRASH to the GaiaGen family, and reaffirming CRASH’s role in bringing cutting edge medical care to the edges of the ‘verse. CRASH (Colonial Regional Ambulatory and Surgical Hospitals) is ons of the premier field medical services outside of the galactic cores competing with the venerable Doc Wagon to provide Hospitals, Clinics, Medical personnel and teams though out the known ‘verse. Dr Fox Al Raqis.png|CRASH SRT delivering medical Supplies to Mu Draconis following a raid by Ta Seti forces Hazmat snapshot 002.png|GaiaGen portable Decon Unit Casevac300c.jpg|Casualties arriving at a CRASH facility Doc Working On Maggie.png|Medic attends to Patient at CRASH clinic. Freeze!300c.jpg|HRT member defends herself during a Casvac mission Category:Culture Category:Factions & Groups